


Throw our life away

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Johnny decides to leave a unique message to Jimmy.





	Throw our life away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaay back in 2006 on live journal. So of course this was before poor Jimmy died. I also do not own any people in the band.

Johnny sat on the couch in the tour bus. He had been fuming all day ready to snap at anyone, so they had left alone. He had kept replaying the conversation with Jimmy over and over in head. Jimmy said he wanted a normal life, with a normal relationship. Johnny had said if he had really wanted a normal life, he wouldn't be in the band to begin with. Jimmy said things had changed, that he wanted different things now the he did when he first joined the band. Johnny said he was a pussy and was scared that what they had was real. In Johnny's mind Jimmy was suppose to say something, anything really. But in reality he just walked away like Johnny meant nothing to him.

 

Of course since Johnny couldn't take his anger out on Jimmy, he took it out on everyone else. The rest of his band mates could only take so much abuse before they had to leave. Brian had said he had to leave before they had to go and look for a fourth bassist. So Johnny was alone listening to his I pod skipping a lot of songs. His sister had put some songs on his I pod as a joke, stuff he would never listen to. He was just about to skip this song but the words said made him decide to listen to it. Johnny put the song on repeat and went back into the bunks. If Jimmy was going to act like they were nothing, then there would be nothing. Johnny was going to throw away every picture, every note, every item that Jimmy had given him in the past four years. By the time everyone had come back onto the bus, there was great big pile of stuff outside the door of the bus.

 

Jimmy was the first to go in the bus though not willing. Matt had pushed him forward saying it was his fault, he should fix it. Jimmy had quietly stepped onto the bus; there was no sound to be heard. Except for Johnny humming to some song Jimmy didn't recognize. Johnny eyes meet Jimmy's, showing him all the pain Jimmy had put him through. Johnny had a picture frame in his hand, as he walked up to Jimmy.

 

Jimmy heard Johnny whispered as he passed by “Go ahead and through our life away."

 

With that he walked out of the bus throwing the frame into the pile of stuff. Johnny had said no words to the others just kept walking. All of a sudden music had come blasting through the speakers; Johnny had set the timer to play the song. As Jimmy listen to song he actually felt sick.  
want a normal life  
just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigater  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated

[Pre-Chorus]  
Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
your scream is burning through my veins

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on tv  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it

[pre-chorus]

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw MY life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw MY life away

 

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Sooner or Later: Breaking Benjamin ( its on repeat).

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent heard this song you really should. I think Breaking Benjamin is under appreciated band. They also wrote the lyrics not me. The song is called Sooner or Later btw.


End file.
